SuperWhoLock Drabbles
by dont blink or u might miss me
Summary: can put other fandoms in. all genre and all pairings, depending on what you guys want all you need to do is ask! i will write about anything, give me propmts that are pics, quotes, scenes, videos, etc. most will probably be oneshots, but if anyone wants me to continue a chapter i will gladly. chap 2: single fandom! sherlock! sorry foor the feels, this ones a bit sad: Mary's Death
1. An Angel Watching Porn

Dean and Sam sat in the flat of 221B Baker Street along with Castiel and Sherlock. Sherlock sat on his 'sulking chair' as it had been dubbed by Dean. His knees up under his chin and his arms crossed, he hadn't been out yet today but he still wore his long black coat with its collar turned up. Sam and Dean sat at the kitchen table, papers scattered over it with all the information they would need for the hunt they were working. And finally Cas sat on the couch in front of the TV, his elbows resting on his knees as he studied the program he was watching with the intensity only an Angel could achieve while the volume was so quiet only the angel could pick it up.

"This is all very complex" Cas said, breaking the silence of a sulking Sherlock and the quietly bickering brothers.

Sherlock didn't make and move to even listen to the Angel, but Sam frowned slightly, looking to his brother that screamed 'what is he watching?' before looking back down at his papers.

"If the pizza man truly loved the baby sitter, why does he keep slapping her rear?"

Sam slowly looked up, this time with a definite frown, as did dean.

Sherlock made the first move he had made since he had sat down, frowning a bit and looking over at the angel

"What?" he asked, his deep voice almost matching the Angels tone

"Are you watching porn?" Dean asked after a second of awkward silence

"It was there" Cas replied

"dude" Sam muttered before giving his brother a look that said 'you're dealing with this' and turning back to his papers.

"Cas" Dean sighed as he wiped a hand over his face. He glanced at Sherlock through his fingers and noticed the man had a smug look on his face.

"you don't watch porn while you're in a room full of other guys"

But-" Cas began before getting cut off by a cringing Dean

"we don't talk about it either"

Cas didn't reply, only kept watching the screen

Dean shifted in his seat a small fraction as he didn't really know what to do with the angel. But he knew that Sherlock noticed him shift because his smug smile just got a bit smugger.

"son of a bitch" Dean muttered before standing up and turning the TV off.

"cas" he said of way of apology, except he had no idea why he was apologising to the angel "it's too awkward. Especially since Shitlock over there is half sulking half dyeing from being a jackass"

Sherlock looked over sharply, mouth open to deliver a crushing reply when he stopped short and out right grinned at Dean.

Dean was a little bit taken aback, never before seeing the consulting detective grin before.

"you have a problem that needs addressing Dean."

Dean almost jumped out of his skin. How had ne not noticed!? His mind screamed as he looked down

"no. not you Dean" the smart ass said

Dean sighed, heart race going back to normal. Then Sherlock's words registered.

"what?" he asked dumbly before turning to Sam with an eyebrow raised "really Sammy?" he said, grin breaking loose

"not me" Sam muttered around the pen in his mouth as he continued reading

"but that means…" Dean let the rest hang as he gave the still grinning Sherlock a glare that could burn demons.

"Cas" Dean said without turning around to look at the angel

"Yes, Dean?"

He knew that the Angel would still be staring at the TV, even though the thing was turned off.

"look down" Dean hesitantly asked

When no reply came from the angel behind him he squeezed his eyes closed and started walking back towards the table

"not dealing with that" Dean said as he sat back down and went back to reading an old musty book

When Sherlock began laughing a second later Dean almost fell out of his seat. He glanced at the psychopath- oh wait, sociopath and then tried to not imagine how many puppies just died.

When Sherlock was down to small, deep chuckles John walked through the door. He gave Sherlock a curious glance but decided to not ask what the man was laughing about. He looked around the room taking in the slouched over angel on the other side of the room, only being able to see the back of his head and then Sam and Dean, the latter rubbing his eyes as if he wished he could claw them out.

He put the bag of groceries on the bench before walking into the lounge room, barely glancing at the angel as John sat in his seat.

He looked around the room, eyes catching the DVD case sitting on the coffee table.

He stared at the upside down title and frowned before leaning forwards and picking it up.

John sighed a little bit, not knowing what he really expected from the four men in the room.

"is this what you do all day?" he asked, holding up the DVD case

"Dean said were not supposed to talk about it" Cas's gravelly voice said from opposite him

John looked over Cas's shoulder and at Dean who was looking up at the roof, his face that of a man pleading for mercy. John looked back at the angel, a quizzical expression already on his face when he noticed that Cas wasn't looking at him.

He followed the angel's line of sight and did a complete double take.

John decided that the floor was probably the best place to look at at the moment and tried to bleach the sight from his mind. John rubbed his thumb and forefinger into his eyes and stood up.

He looked over at Sherlock who was hiding a small smile behind his coat collar.

John shook his head and without a word disappeared into his room


	2. Mary's Death

John turned away from Sherlock as his phone started to ring.

Sherlock.

It still sounded a bit odd, even just thinking about it. It had been two years since his… death.

John was still holding up the impression that he hadn't forgiven Sherlock, but the more time he spent with his friend, his best friend, the more he wanted to forgive him.

"Hello?" John said into the phone after glancing at the screen. UNKNOWN blinked back at him.

"Hello is this Doctor John Watson?" a woman's voice strung with worry said, John could bet her hands were shaking.

"Yes. Who's speaking?" John replied after a moment. The possibilities were already going through his mind. Hostage? Like what happened with Moriaty? Could this somehow be linked back to Sherlock's reappearance?

There was a fierce burning in his chest at the thought. He didn't care if this was because Sherlock had returned; he was never letting him go again. Never.

"This is Doctor Stacy. I'm from St Bart's Hospital; I've called to inform you of Mary Watson's death"

John went numb. His mind stopped. Everything and everyone fell away leaving a black pit of emptiness were he stood, right at the bottom.

He must have made some noise or movement, because a large hand came from the darkness and gripped his shoulder tightly

Sherlock

"John? What happened?"

The small voice pressed to his ear became noticeable again and John dully listened to it, feeling apart from the rest of the world.

"She was killed in a car accident at 9:46 this morning. The impact killed he instantly"

that was five minutes ago a cloudy thought drifted past, remembering the time on his phone

John's hand fell from his ear, the phone almost dropping from his fingers. But the army training stopped it from falling. It had been drilled into his head; don't drop your weapon no matter the circumstance. Keep it in your hand, don't let it fall.

He didn't care that the woman was calling his name. He slowly pressed the hang up button, quelling the scratchy voice coming through the speaker.

The sound of London was no longer reaching his ears, the world had gone silent.

"John?"

A tiny voice cut through the silence and the black and suddenly Sherlock was there, standing in front of him, hands on his shoulders supporting John.

"What happened?"

John didn't answer. He slowly lowered his head to Sherlock's chest and the first of the tears started to come.

Sherlock stood still for a moment, shocked at the touch of his companion.

He slowly moved his arm around John's neck, already feeling the tears soak into his shirt.

Then it struck. Mary. Something had happened to Mary.

Seeing as how John wasn't rushing to her aid, she was most likely…

Sherlock's other hand came up to clutch his other shoulder, drawing John in tighter.

He felt John's hand coil into his jacket, clutching it and almost painfully twisting it around Sherlock's body.

But the pain didn't matter to him.

The pain his closest friend, his only friend was feeling was much worse.

"I'm sorry john" he whispered, "So, so sorry"

**Hey! So tell me what you think, was it angsty enough? Tell me if you pick up any mistakes and the prompt for this story was a picture of Sherlock and john hugging. It's on my profile I think, depending if it will work but it's really easy to find. Just type in 'setlock hug' in Google images and it will be right there.**

**-don't blink or you might miss me**


End file.
